1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility trays for passenger vehicles. More particularly, the invention concerns a foldable food and beverage tray for use in commercial airplanes.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Various types of utility trays for airplanes have been suggested in the past. Typically, such trays are pivotally connected to a seat back of the airplane and can be pivoted downwardly for use. When pivoted downwardly, the top surface of the tray is exposed and when stowed, the top surface faces inwardly toward the seat back. While some prior art utility trays are slidable along guide rails toward and away from the seat back, many lack any adjustability features. Those prior art food trays that are adjustable are often difficult to operate and frequently tend to malfunction. It is this prior art drawback that the present invention seeks to overcome by providing a novel food and beverage tray that is easy to operate and one that provides multiple degrees of easy and trouble free adjustment.